


Lunchtime

by EBDaydreamer



Series: AU August [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBDaydreamer/pseuds/EBDaydreamer
Summary: John is glad his little sister is so happy, he truly is. He’s even happier with the friends of the girl she’s dating... well, friend.





	Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> @doctorroseprompts: “Our friends are dating so now we hang out too ”

John adored his little sister, he really did. As a matter of fact, he and his mates welcomed her into their little circle: Donna immediately took Jenny under her wing; Martha laughed with her and was her go-to for homework help; and of course, Jack defended her like she was his own flesh and blood (y’know, after John warned him off flirting with her).

So, yeah, you could say John loved his baby sister.

That being said, if she didn’t remove her tongue from Clara Oswald’s throat in his presence he was never speaking to her again.

John had nothing against Clara, she was perfectly nice and helped drag up Jenny’s English grade better than he ever did. He was glad to see Jenny so happy.

There was just one teeny-tiny problem (besides the public displays of affection): her friends. Since the pair had started dating his group had merged with her small group of three. They were both lovely. Bill Potts was a funny, witty addition to the group, especially when Harkness first tried to hit on her to face immediate rejection (Bill knew he was a flirt and had no qualms about announcing he shouldn’t even bother). No, it was her other friend that was the problem…

Rose Tyler.

Gorgeous blonde from the year below, John had been harbouring a crush on her since Year 9. Thanks to Jenny and Clara, he had to make conversation with her every day and somehow not make a total fool of himself.

Surprisingly, he was doing ok so far. In fact, he was doing fantastic. They actually got on quite well. She was bright and intelligent and he made her laugh with his dumb jokes.

“Disgusting, isn’t it?” Rose whispered, jerking him out of his daydream. “I mean, I’m not completely against PDA, but within reason: I’m tryna eat, here!”

John chuckled lowly, “Yeah, watching your baby sister play tonsil tennis really puts you off your sandwich.”

Rose raised a brow and caught her tongue between her teeth in one of his favourite Rose smiles, “But not your banana, right?”

“I don’t like to imagine what it would take to put me off bananas.” He shuddered at the thought.

Rose giggled and John’s heart flew at the sound. It was beating so fast he was sure he’d need another one to survive what he was now calling The Rose Tyler Effect.

“Tell you what,” his voice dropped further, “I’ll bet the year 11 canteen will be quiet today. I reckon no one will notice if I sneak you in.”

“What? Just you and me?”

“Yeah.”  _ Be cool John, be cool _ .

“I thought you’d like the peace and quiet?”

“Well,” he shot her - what he hoped was - a teasing smile.

She returned it instantly, “Better with two?”

“Something like that.” Yep, he was done for. “So what do you say, Rose Tyler? Care for some crappy school chips?”

“What sort of a date are you?” she teased, and John entertained the idea of showing her what a good date he could be.

But for now… “Look sharp, Rose Tyler, allons-y! Chips await!”

They bid goodbye to their friends and headed towards the year 11 canteen, hand in hand.


End file.
